Leviathan Wakes
Leviathan Wakes is the first novel in The Expanse series. It was released in 2011. Synopsis Humanity has colonized the solar system – Mars, the Moon, the Asteroid Belt and beyond – but the stars are still out of our reach. Jim Holden is XO of an ice miner making runs from the rings of Saturn to the mining stations of the Belt. When he and his crew stumble upon a derelict ship, the Scopuli, they find themselves in possession of a secret they never wanted. A secret that someone is willing to kill for – and kill on a scale unfathomable to Jim and his crew. War is brewing in the system unless he can find out who left the ship and why. Detective Miller is looking for a girl. One girl in a system of billions, but her parents have money and money talks. When the trail leads him to the Scopuli and rebel sympathizer Holden, he realizes that this girl may be the key to everything. Holden and Miller must thread the needle between the Earth government, the Outer Planet revolutionaries, and secretive corporations – and the odds are against them. But out in the Belt, the rules are different, and one small ship can change the fate of the universe. Alternate synopsis Humanity has colonized the planets - interstellar travel is still beyond our reach, but the solar system has become a dense network of colonies. But there are tensions - the mineral-rich outer planets resent their dependence on Earth and Mars and the political and military clout they wield over the Belt and beyond. Now, when Captain Jim Holden's ice miner stumbles across a derelict, abandoned ship, he uncovers a secret that threatens to throw the entire system into war. Attacked by a stealth ship belonging to the Mars fleet, Holden must find a way to uncover the motives behind the attack, stop a war and find the truth behind a vast conspiracy that threatens the entire human race. Another alternate synopsis Two hundred years after migrating into space, mankind is in turmoil. When a reluctant ship’s captain and washed-up detective find themselves involved in the case of a missing girl, what they discover brings our solar system to the brink of civil war, and exposes the greatest conspiracy in human history.http://www.jamessacorey.com/books/leviathan-wakes/ Viewpoint characters *Julie (prologue) *Holden *Miller *Fred (epilogue) Editions Leviathan Wakes was released as a trade paperback and ebook by Orbit Books. The Science Fiction Book Club also released a hardcover editionhttp://www.sfbc.com/leviathan-wakes.html of this book and its sequel Caliban's War. It has also been published as an audiobook by Audible.com, narrated by Jefferson Mayshttp://www.audible.com/pd/ref=sr_1_1?asin=B008XKUPQ8&qid=1374582758&sr=1-1. On November 3, 2015, it will be released in paperback with a tie-in cover for the TV series adaptation.http://www.amazon.com/Leviathan-Wakes-Expanse-James-Corey/dp/0316390682/ Other languages * German: Leviathan Erwacht (2012) * Bulgarian: Левиатан се пробужда (2012) * Croatian: Buđenje nemani (2012) * Russian: Пробуждение Левиафана (2013) * Polish: Przebudzenie Lewiatana (2013) * Russian: Пробуждение Левиафана (2013) * Turkish: Leviathan Uyanıyor (2013) * Hungarian: Leviatán ébredése (2013) * Czech: Leviatan se probouzí (2013) * French: L'Éveil du Léviathan (2014) Trivia * The title refers to the awakening of the protomolecule and is a Biblical allusion to the Leviathan, a large sea monster referenced in the Tanakh, or the Old Testamenthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leviathan. Category:The Expanse Category:Novels